Request
by October Sky
Summary: It’s a game of trust and betrayel when Jack vows to protect Kate’s endangered past which only leads to him endangering himself, and a romantic date between Shannon and Sayid turns into a misled jungle trek when Locke goes missing. Kate-centric.
1. Default Chapter

Request

Chapter One

NOTE ON THE SERIES:

Since there are very few of you who have read my entire series, I'm only sticking to my orginal Boone background and Locke/Boone past connection. Oh, and I'm sticking with my thing with Sawyer's foster brother dying in the second tower, so there could be some kind of thing with him and Sayid. I'm still keeping my thing with Sawyer and Jack's dad, that is with the fight they had in the caves. For now, I'm keeping most of Sayid's backstory. Sorry for the confusion, but I always get new people and I don't want them to be confused. I don't know if I'll have the French woman in here, I think I will, but maybe not for a while. I'll shut up now and let you get on with the story.

Oh yeah, and when I did the drinking game, I had Kate's name not really being Kate, and I'm keeping it that way.

Jack felt sweat pour down his forehead as he counted to himself.. 'one, two, three, four, five' yep, they were all there. Placing the guns back down, he now checked for the amo. It was his normal rutine. Whenever he could, Jack would sneak out to his spot on the beach, though newly founded by Kate, and then sneak out here every morning to check on the case. It was parinoia, he knew, since he was the only one with the key, which he'd often get questioned about. He'd lie, of course, and say it was the key to his suitcase. There were a few smart ones, however, that caught this. Some remembered only seeing Jack with a duffel at the airport, and some with a keen eye knew that Jack had yet to find his luggage. Making sure the amo was still there, Jack removed the key from his kneck, and locked the case.

"Chasing after your hallucination again?"

Kicking the case back under the rock, Jack gripped the key tightly, and spun around, having jumped at the sound of Sawyer's voice. Sawyer was smirking, amused at having caught Jack at whatever he was doing, but the job was even harder for Jack, because he knew one suspicious move, and the cases' hideaway would be given away, which would be nothing but havock for Jack who would have to race against time to find a new place.

"What're you doing out here?" Jack asked casually, though part of him was actually curious.

Sawyer wasn't the type to volunteerily go out into the jungle, or to go out to get food. Actually, the most movement Sawyer had made was flipping pages in whatever book he was reading while waiting for the next round of meat. It was in a way humorous, because of all on the island, Sawyer seemed like the last person you'd think would spend his days reading.

"I wanted to show you something," Sawyer said, turning around.

After a few seconds of staring after him, wander what it could be that Sawyer would want to show him, he realized he was being left behind, and huried to catch up. Sawyer had stopped at the edge of the sand on the path that had led back to the beach camp. Jack wondered what he should be looking at as his eyes trailed the beach, watching normal people do normal things, or at least, normal by the laws of this island. Then he began to think that Sawyer was trying to pull some kind of prank on him. That was, until he saw her.

Her being the girl that Charlie and Hurley brought in the day before, right after the fall, right after the bridge..Jack shook himself out of it. He didn't want to remember that. All he wanted to remember was Kate and the help she offered him. And as he stared at the girl that sat on the edge of the shore as he had seen Kate do one too many times, knees brought up to her chest, hair flying being her and looking out into the horizon, Jack couldn't help but to note the striking resemblances between her and Kate.

"She woke up," Jack observed, watching her, "did you find out anything about her?"

"Her name's Alex," Sawyer informed him, "sound familar?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, remembering, "the French woman's child."

"She's never seen any of us," Sawyer continued, "and she claims she's never been on a plane in her life."

When he saw that Jack was already deep into thoughs about the situation, Sawyer figured it was time for him to go.

"Have fun," he smirked before turning and leaving.

Jack conitnued to stare at the girl for another minute or two, wondering how to apoach her. Sitting ow with her hands wrapped around her knees, he concluded that the girl couldn't have been no older than sixteen, maybe seventeen. Beginning to plan what he was going to say, Jack walked towards her.

"Mind if I sit?" Jack said.

"Watever," the girl said, not giving him a single glance.

Closer to her, Jack saw that the girl had long brown hair like Kate's, and was normal sized for her age. The knuckles of her hands were scratched, and from the way her heal was rested against the sand, Jack guessed that it might've been swollen. Alex had changed clothes since yesterday, when she had been wearing some kind of black dress, like the kind that one would wear to a formal party. The ends had been ripped and the straps had hung loosly on her shoulders. Her left shoulder had a gash that was still there, dried and randomly scratched. She looked more torn up by herself than any of them did after the crash. But now, Alex wore a long, green skirt that covered her feet, and a black sleevless shirt she must've found that made the gash stood out like a mile.

"It's fine," Alex said, suprising Jack, "the gash is fine, it doesn't hurt."

"Just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean that it's not infected," Jack said, feeling like a mixture between a parent.

Besides walk, he hadn't talked to someone younger than twenty in two or three months.

"It's fine," Alex repeated, "I'm..fine."

From how she said it, it seemed to Jack like she was trying to convince that to herself, and Jack began feeling bad for her. She had been thrown from who knows where into a group of forty plus survivors who had at least known where they came from. Well, save Claire, but that was an entirely different story on its own.

"Do you remember anything?" Jack said, curious though praying for a positive answer.

As sweet of a girl as Claire was, Jack didn't think that he could go through another memory loss, on top of what all he had to deal with himself.

"I remember not being on a plane," Alex said, turning and looking at Jack.

Now that he could see her face, he could see that she had a bruise that a scar was forming over on the right side of her forehead where it had hit against something. She hadn't done a thing to try to cover it up, not even with her hair, and that stood out to Jack.

"Then what do you remember?" Jack said, and then wished he hadn't as Alex turned away, staring back out into the ocean.

For a moment it seemed as though she was giving him the silent treatment, letting the wind blow around her hair as she stared into the blue horizons.

"I remember being on a boat," Alex said, staring out distantly, "I remember being out on the open ocean.. and I remember blacking out."

She turned back to Jack, trying to convince him with her eyes that she wasn't lying, thugh try as she might, Jack could see that she wasn't telling the complete truth. Busy trying to make something out of her story, Jack didn't hear the yells that had roused behind them, engaging into an arguement.

"Do they always act like that?" Alex asked him, looking over her shoulder.

"What-" Jack began as he looked behind him where Sayid and Sawyer were at it again, with a crowd of a little more than a half a dozen standing around them, and none seemed willing to break it up, "dammit!"

He stood up, and without saying anything to Alex, he left, leaving her to watch as he ran and tried to break up the fight.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded, disgusted by the way that the men were acting.

The kid and the dog acted better.

"You tell me!" Sawyer said, shoving his hand out and opening it up to an object.

Jack's breath stopped as the sound faded around him. The other's eyes boar on him as he stared at the object in Sawyer's hand. An object he rcongize. An object he knew.

"What's going on-"

Spinning around, Jack came to face Kate, who had walked into the scene with curiosity but was now staring in horror at the object. Her object. The object she had risked her life and the lives of at least a dozen others for. The toy airplane.

"Found it with some wreckage," Sawyer said," storm must've blown it. Wonder whose it is."

No one answered him as Jack watched Kate, who was staring so deeply into the object, so lost in her own thoughts, that she hadn't noticed that everyone was doing the same, only to her.

_"Allie, Allie wake up."_

_Allie Ryan, eight years old, felt her father shake her awake. She had finally fallen asleep in her dark room around nine-thirty, almost an hour past her normal bedtime. But tonight was different, because her father was going off to work tomorrow, and unlike all of the other kids at school, her father didn't have a normal job. _

_"Allie honey, wake up," her father repeated, shaking her awake._

_Allie groaned as she felt the hot light of her pink bedroom lamp blind her eyes, and the feel of her father's arms sitting her up. She rubbed her eyes, wondering what was going on._

_"What is it Daddy?" She asked, secretly angry at him for interrupting hre dreams._

_"Daddy has to leave earlier," her father, Nicholas, said in regret._

_"What?" She whine. "No-"_

_"They called me in a little while ago," Nicholas said, "Daddy has to go help somebody land a plane."_

_"But I'll miss you," Allie said as tears formed in her eyes._

_"I know," Nicholas, who was called Nick by his wife and family, said, embracing his young daughter into a hug, her long, brown curls falling over his shoulder, "I'll miss you too, but you won't have to wait until August to wait for me."_

_Allie looked up at him, her sad eyes now opening to hope._

_"What do you mean?" She asked, her sweet, innocent voice stinging his ears._

_Nick let go of her and reached behind him, pulling an object out of a small, plastic bag. He reached in, and brought out a small toy military plane. His daughter, he knew, would never know exactly what it was, but he didn't care. Just the look in her eyes was enough for him. Bringing up her arms, he placed the plane into her palms, closing them over it as she cupped her hands into his, holding onto her._

_"I have one of these at work," Nick explained._

_"Does it fly?" Allie said, her eyes wide in wonder._

_"Mine does," he said, chukling a little, "but I want you to keep this, and know that whenever you look at it and think of me-" he placed the plane that was held by both of her hands against Allie's heart, "know that I'll be thinking of you."_

_With that, he leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead, and his hand fell to the shoulder of her night gown, where it lingered as he gazed her, watching as she stared at the plane._

_"I love you," he said finally as she let him meet her eyes, "always remember that."_

_His hand slid off her shoulder, and Nick at last brought himself to leave the room, leaving his daughter staring at the plane._


	2. Chapter Two

Request

Chapter Two

"What does a toy plane have to do with us crashing on the island?" Boone expressed.

This was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, and if Sawyer had some kind of trick up his sleeve, he wasn't seeing it, and it wasn't beginning to become a nucsense, sitting here waiting for an answer when he had better things to be doing. Not to mention that his head had begun to pound again and his eyes had begun to burn, a first sign that he was late on his medication, and Boone knew the hallucinations would start up again if he didn't take them soon, but still knew he wouldn't be able to stand the questionable stares from the others if he suddenly got up and left. So he decided to just bare with it.

"An island which we crashed on from a plane," Shannon so kindly reminded him.

Boone glared at her but she didn't notice.

"It probably doesn't mean anything," Jack said, making nearly everyone jump.

He had been so unusually quiet, they had forgotten he was there.

"We find a plane just sitting here, one that happens to be a military plane-"

At the emphasis on military, Sayid jumped into the debate, interrupting Sawyer.

"If you're thinking about me-"

"Now why would I think that?" Sawyer replied sarcastically.

"I thought you said you saw Sayid on the plane," Jack pointed out, stealing a glance towards the shore, searching for a person he couldn't find, and nobody else could see.

"Well this is way too much fun for me," Charlie said, standing up from his spot around the fire, "I'm going to go check on Claire."

He was the first to leave, with others filing out in random order, and each with their own thoughts about the situation. Jack didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous. Nervous about what would happen to Kate. These people had been in a plane that crashed onto a deserted island(or so they thought) and if someone were to be caught red handed, well, all Jack could say was that he would hate to be that person. And he wasn't going to let that happen to Kate, so when Sawyer finally flickered his cigaret at the fire and left, Jack left Hurley to put it out, and went down to the beach in search for Kate.

_Drunk, Kate and her 'at the moment' boyfriend stumbled out of the bar they were just in._

_"You were great," Chris, her momentary boyfriend, meaning the first guy her drunken mind saw and fell into._

_Though the bar wasn't meant for dancing, the juke box was just too tempting, and time traveled back into the thirties, and the two danced, like soldiers and lovers. She watched as Chris, a high school dropout two years older than her(all she could find out- or remembered) glanced towards a restaurant, Roscoe's, a popular bar and grill, and it was karaoke night. And Kate saw the flash of madness through Chris' eyes._

_"What?" She asked him, fighting off her headache. "What are you thinking?"_

_"I'm thinking that I don't have enough money to make it back to New York," Chris, and though his voice remained come, the smells of achohol lingered on his breath, "and that place is raving tonight."_

_"So you're saying.."_

_Chris glanced towards Kate, and smiled mischievously._

_"I've got a gun in my van," he said so simply like it was something he did everyday._

_"You want to..rob it?" Kate said in realization._

_But with Chris' flash of a smile, along with her drunken mind, Kate couldn't resist, and with no current regrets, followed him to his van._

Jack found Kate sitting near the shore of the beach- their beach- as in the strip of land that no one else except Locke and Boone had found.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" Jack said, smiling and walking up behind her.

"I think I stole your secret spot," Kate said, smiling a little herself.

"Yeah?" Jack said as he sat down next to her. "Call it our secret spot."

Turning, Kate offered him a smile before turning back out to the sea.

"So what are they saying?" She said after a moment's pause.

"Well Sawyer has his mind set on another killer out to get us all," Kate turned and looked at him, "and the others aren't sure what to believe yet."

"So do you think I'm in trouble yet?" Kate said lightly.

"I don't think you'll have any problems for at all," Jack said.

"How do you know?" Kate said, slightly surprised at the answer.

Jack turned to her.

"Because I don't don't think that people are ready to believe Sawyer.

As the last of the group broke up, Boone(despite his growing headaches) hurried to catch up with Sayid. Shannon had left earlier, and he assumed that Sayid was going after her.

"Sayid!" Boone called, struggling to catch up.

Sayid stopped and turned around, seeing Boone run towards him. When he finally caught up, Sayid didn't say anything, but just stood there, and seemed annoyed by his presence.

"What?" Sayid said, finally.

"It's Shannon's birthday," Boone said after catching his breath.

"Her birthday?" Sayid repeated.

Not the answer he expected.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know," Boone said, trying not to make it too obvious that he was getting out of breath, "my guess is that she didn't think that anyone would care."

Sayid paused, thinking about it.

"Why are you telling me this?" He said at last.

"I dunno," Boone shrugged, "I guess I'd thought maybe you would want to do something for her."

"Shouldn't that person be you?"

"You're the one she likes," Boone pointed out.

"Thanks for telling me," Sayid said after considering it.

"You going to do something for her?" Boone said, more as a demand than question.

"I have something in mind," Sayid said sneakishly.

He turned and began to walk off, this time in a different direction than he had been before, so Boone could only guess that Sayid wasn't lying.

"Hey, Sayid!" Boone called after him suddenly, surprising himself.

Sayid turned back around, and waited for Boone to speak.

"Take care of her, okay?" Boone requested with a trace of loss in his voice.

For the first time, Sayid found himself feeling slightly sorry for Boone. Shannon was his sister, after all, and all Boone had on the island. Nodding, Sayid agreed.

"I will," Sayid promised, and turned, heading towards a path in the jungle.

Author's Note: Finally got that done! Sorry it was short, but expect it, because I'm still in planning up until the end. I'm slowly getting at Kate's flashbacks, and for those who didn't catch on, she just headed towards the same bar and grill Jack left. I always wanted a Jack and Kate past connection..hehe.. and sorry I confused yall before. Kate's real name is Allie(well, Allison, I guess) that was her flashback, not Alex's. Alex's is next fic, "Wish You Were Here" and let me tell you..it's good..well..I think so!

Coming up: Not sure when, but Jack makes a promise he might not be able to keep, Shannon's birthday present doesn't go as well as Sayid planned for it too, and (finally) you'll see Boone and Lock at the hatch.

Don't expect this fic to be that long. Sorry, it's just, it's really the point of it that's important, you know? I imagine each chapter will only get to five pages, but then again, I sometimes surprise myself. Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad you liked it, and hope you keep enjoying it!

P.S: I want to have Sayid teach Shannon a foriegn dance, or, at least, begin to, so what should I research for that?

October Sky


	3. Chapter Three

Request

Chapter Three

Author's Note: Boone's a little out of character at the beginning in my opinion, but that's only because he's shouting 'eureka' and thinks he's a genius.. oh, and for you Shayid fans- some major fluff headed your way second scene, I REALLY like writing a romantic Sayid. I don't know, it's just something bout him that makes him seem like he can be romantic and sweet if he wants to be. I hope it doesn't get too 'fluffy', but you guys like that, don't you?

"Has it been four months yet?" Boone muttered sarcastically, not meaning for Locke to hear him, but he did anyway.

"What was that?" Locke asked, glancing his way.

No one could understand how difficult for Locke to sit so long next to the man who he knew had murdered his wife and child and pretend like it was nothing. But he forced himself to give Boone a second chance, as he had done with everyone else, and, besides, he had known the boy for almost two months, and besides the meds, he had shown no signs of being anything he'd expect a murder to be.

Boone, who had been resting his elbows on his knees, and head in his chin, set up.

"We've been staring at this thing for almost a month and a half," Boone said, "we need to stop dreaming and start facing reality- we're never going to get it open. Or at least not without trying."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Boone stopped suddenly, the statement catching him off-guard. Realizing he really didn't have a clue about what he was saying, Boone began to get the feeling of a kid being shunned down by his parents. A feeling that he knew all too well. Finally an idea came to him.

"What if you can't open it?" Boone said, like the realization was finally hitting him.

"I thought we established that," Locke said, as close to puzzled as he had ever been.

"No," Boone said, standing, "I mean, what if you can't physically open it?"

Locke watched him as Boone moved around the hatched, and bent down next to some numbers that had been engraved onto the side: 4815162342.

"Like these numbers," Boone said, and then recited them for the dozenth time, "it just seems like every time I say them, there's this feeling, you know."

"What kind of feeling?" Locke said, one step ahead of Boone, but he wasn't going to ruin Boone's fun yet.

"Like I'm getting somewhere," Boone said, excitement overwhelming him, "like I'm so close to the answer-" his voice dropped in sudden disappointment, "-but I can't hit it."

"What if I told you that you weren't the only one that felt that way?" Locke said, relieved that Boone had finally caught on. "What if I told you that maybe I know what that means?"

Boone studied him for a moment, trying to decide if he should be frightened or excited. He chose the positive side.

"I'd say what do you know."

Locke broke out into one of those mischievous smiles he was notorious for developing on the island whenever he had a plan.

"Follow me," Locke said, standing up and turning paths, leaving Boone to do just that.

(space)

Shannon waited anxiously by the jungle line, trying to fight the urge to role up onto the balls of her heals as a person normally did when anxious, because she knew if she did, it would make her twist to the side, causing her to fall forward. And covered and sand was not the way she wanted Sayid to first see her on the way to wherever he was leading her.

Not only had Sayid been acting strange and uncharacteristic all evening, which hadn't gone past the others(she could've sworn hearing Charlie's sarcastic comment 'pretty boy' directed towards him, a name usually reserved for Boone) but hadn't spoken to her since the castaway's meeting regarding the newly found toy plane. She was about to give up and go up to Sayid himself demanding for an explanation, but Sayid beat her to it, though telling her only to 'meet him at the jungle line on the west side by seven, and- oh- to wear something nice'. The request had seemed somewhat difficult for him as she watched as he tried not to blush- something Shannon found amusing. It was all so out of character for him, but she had decide to let the worry slide and just go with it. So she had.

"Shannon?"

Shannon turned around to find Sayid approaching her, smiling behind a flower that looked freshly picked. But instead of the usual kaki pants and sleevless shirts he wore for days on out, which were now stained in mud, he had settled for something nicer, just as he had advised her, and had cleaned up himself as well. Now in dress slacks and a new shirt, he walked towards her, and she suddenly realized what he had been planning. A date. How had she let Sayid beat her at her own game? She smiled in appreciation as she took the flower in her left hand and let him take her right.

"What-" she began as Sayid covered her eyes with her hands

"It's a game of trust," Sayid said, smiling to himself, "I won't let anything happen to you."

(Space)

_"Don't be nervous Ashley-" had 'Ashley' not been drunk, she would've groaned once again at another one of her fake names- she told herself she'd one day write a book- "they'll see the gun and hand the money right over."_

_Ashley looked out the window of the dark black van, she caught a glimpse of a man storming out of the bar and grill, a man who looked in fits with himself. The only thing that had kept Ashley going was by saying that there were people who had it worse or just as bad as her: she wasn't alone, and she had a feeling that the man walking past her was one of those people. Her heart leapt as the man looked her way, and they locked eyes. Even though he was a stranger, and the glance only last a moments, it seemed as though he was trying to send her a message. Trying to tell her not to do this. The foreshadowing was killing her as she looked away, breaking the stare._

"So are you trying to find out if the China rumor is true?" Kate restrained herself from jumping at the sound of Jack's voice coming up behind her.

She had taken a guilty liking to his 'secret spot' one that Kate knew he had hardly visited since she had discovered it. She knew this because she had not left it. There was just something about the view, the sound of silence that surrounded the one area that made it seemed like if she were to move just a few inches over, it just wouldn't be the same. And Kate was noticing that no matter how over-stressed Jack had seemed, he had respected that, and had unspokingly given Kate her space.

"Because in order to dig a hole," Jack continued, "you have to move."

Kate smiled as Jack sat down beside her.

"I was just thinking," she said, staring out to sea.

"You do a lot of that," Jack complimented.

She turned to him for the first time, and offered a small smile before saying:

"I think I've seen you before"

It had spooked her, the memories of the restaurant floating back to her in a wave. Getting drunk, the van, the man she had locked eyes with- who had to be Jack. And somehow, that brought both comfort and guilt to her. Comfort in knowing that even when they had no clue who each other was, Jack was willing to guide her, protect her, a skill he had managed to keep. Guilt, though, came next, in knowing that she had always denied that. Realizing that silence was hanging at the end of a thread in the light of the conversation, Kate convinced herself that she was trying and as long as Jack was going to give her that chance, she was going to take it, and try to return the same to him.

"Oh yeah?" He said in light humor.

He didn't believe her.

"Where?"

When Kate looked back out into the ocean, the spark seem to both leave and remain in the conversation. Funny how that always seemed to happen.

"At this bar and grill some place in L.A," beside her, she knew Jack was stuck in realization, "I think it was this place called Roscoe's."

Jack hid his surprise with another question.

"So where were you?"

(Space)

It felt to Shannon like they had been walking forever, and the only thing keeping her from fearing the leaves she could hear crushing below her feet was the calm touch of Sayid's hands on her shoulder. Suddenly, the ground turned from rough to smooth, and waves crashed somewhere nearby. But that didn't make sense. Weren't they just at the beach?

"You can look now," Sayid said, trying to hide the nerves that were eating him up.

His fingers traced the line of her face as her vision cleared from the momentary darkness, and she almost gasped at the unexpected site in front of her. Buried into the sand were two lit torches that sent the night air into a romantic blend of blew and orange. A few salvaged plates were placed upon a blanket, which plaid, unlike the airline blankets that were usually seen laying around. On the plates were food- some meats, Shannon could she, and some kind of vegetable. Besides the plates sat two bottles of water and a bowl containing fruit. The perfect makings of a romantic date, without the expense.

"Happy birthday," Sayid whispered into her ear, and began to lead her towards the set.

(Space)

"So where are we going again?"

Boone too felt as if though he had been walking for hours, though this time it was literate. He hadn't remembered it being so dark when he and Locke had left the hatch, and it seemed like they were now headed in an entirely different direction.

"Locke?"

Stopping, the silence of the night engulfed him along with the smell of distant smoke as he looked around, only to find that he was alone.

"Locke?" He called as he begun to panic.

No answer, distant call, or even a moan came.

"Locke!"

Boone didn't think twice before running back the way he came, backtracking his own path.

(Space)

Shannon and Sayid were relaxed on the blanket, finishing up the last of the closest thing she had had to a feast since a Christmas buffet at a local bar and grill two years ago. Sure she ate at expensive restaurants, but this was completely different. This was for her, from someone. Reality had it that she hadn't even remembered her own birthday, and it took her a while to realize that she was now twenty-three, two years past the drinking level which Sayid had remembered and surprised her when what she thought were two water bottles were actually two bottle of wine.

"I don't get it," Shannon said after swallowing a very edible wild berry, "how did you manage to pull this off? And how did you even find out that it was my birthday?"

Sayid thought about it.

"I little birdie told me," he said finally, "and I made a few deals."

"Even with Sawyer?" Shannon asked, eyebrows raised.

Sayid smiled, devious.

"Sawyer isn't the only one who's been hoarding drinks."

Shannon wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she didn't have time to decide as Sayid began to pull her up.

"Tell me you didn't find Hurley a clown costume," Shannon said, risking that Sayid might not know what she meant.

Apparently he did.

"Not quite," he said, "I wanted to teach me something."

"I'm not exactly the fishing type-"

"No, a dance," Sayid said, already moving her slowly with imaginary music.

"Like a foreign thing?" Shannon guessed.

"Just follow me."

She hadn't expected it, but Sayid turned out to be a pretty decent dancer, switching cultures every few beats. Though the still night air set the mood, creating imaginary rhythms, Shannon had to admit that it was kind of awkward dancing to no music, and Sayid read right through her thoughts, and she was startled when he began singing in a low voice, and even though she couldn't understand a word of the language he was speaking, the sound calmed her, and she knew that there was no where else she'd rather be then where she was right no, right here in his arms.

_Crunch._

Sayid immediately stopped singing at the sound of leaves crunching nearby and trees snapping as somebody ran through them. Reaching down, Shannon grabbed the shoes she had taken off an hour ago, and followed as Sayid crept towards the jungle, entering it. There was an erupt scene change as the sounds grew closer and closer, and as pants were heard, Sayid led Shannon in an subconscious step back, but they were both relieved to find it was Boone running towards them. The quick sighs of alleviation only lasted so long, when they saw what state he was in. Boone was exhausted, sweating, out of breath, and as he placed his hands on his knees, gasping for air, neither could tell if Boone was running from something or to something. Finally, Boone stood back up, though his face was still speckled red.

"Locke-" he said, voice rasped, "Locke- he's in trouble."

Shannon and Sayid exchanged glances. Neither wanted to end their date, or anytime they were together for that matter, but if someone was in need of help, and Boone hadn't been able to find anybody else, then they knew what they had to do.

"I'll go find Jack," Shannon said, offering a sad smile of goodbye to Sayid.

"Just make sure you put the fire out," Sayid said softly, knowing that that would be a sight to see.

Knowing what would come next, Boone turned to the ground, trying to control the feelings of jealousy that were fighting against him. As expected, the moon glowed against Shannon and Sayid as he touched Shannon's cheek lightly, and caressed it as both leaned forward, and brace themselves for the kiss, and when it came, neither wanted to let it go. So they held onto it as long as they could, drawing in moment after moment, until one of them heard the light shuffle of Boone's feet against the ground. They broke apart, each more content the moment before, and headed off their separate ways.

Author's Note: I just have to say that I LOVE writing Shayid romance, and I don't really care if yall liked it or not(lol, mean, aren't I?) because I like writing it so..yeah. I know it isn't realistic for them to kiss in front of Boone(and it was also kind of mean) but it was the only place that it fit in. Oh, and sorry for the annoying (Space). Stupid formatting won't let me do double space, stars, or even parenthesis. Next chapter should be up soon. I think it's safe to say that I have anywhere from one to three chapters left. Either way, I have more stories planned(two, three counting an off-island fic) and as soon as new summaries come out, maybe those. Well make that three and an off-island fic. Who knows? If your bored, I'd really liked some feedback on my fic 'Whatever the Case May Be'. Lots of little Jate moments, though I took the 'choking' spoilers literally. Thanks for all the reviews, glad you enjoyed it and hope you still are!

Until next time..

October Sky


	4. Chapter Four

Request

Chapter Four

_"Are you sure I look twenty-eight?" Kate, who had chosen her new name based on a character she had recently seen in a movie, asked._

_"Don't worry about it," Kirstie, a girl a year old then her said as she placed a pearl necklace around Kate's neck. "You look great."_

_Kate watched in the mirror as Kirstie fastened the necklace and Kate let her hair back down. She was wearing long, black, spegetti string dressed striped with white across the chest, and was getting ready to step into some new black heals, higher than what she was used to, which didn't help her nerves._

_"But do I look twenty-eight?" Kate said, worried, as she studied her makeup in the mirror, pondering rather or not to add more blush._

_"Trust me, it's not a bad thing to look younger," Kirstie said as she began to throw some of the makeup she had let Kate borrow into a bag._

_"But Ted's thirty-two," Kate said, her voice high-strung._

_Ted Davis was thirty-two and that was just about all Kate knew about him, or wanted to. She had met him at a bar, where she had waited anxiously while he discussed something with the bartender, whose face never left the shadows, to ask him out, right out of the blue._

_"You'll do fine, just don't give yourself away."_

_As Kate heard Kirstie zip up a final bag, Kate did a last overlook of herself, and was satisfied, sure she was going to get away with it, when:_

_"So when were you planning on telling me?" Kirstie's voice said from behind her with a drastic tone change._

_"Telling you what?" Kate said innocently, trying to swallow her nerves._

_She wasn't going to give herself away. Not yet. Now now._

_"Why the marshall is after you."_

_Kate froze in the mirror from adjusting the necklace._

_Caught._

The sun beat down hard on Kate's neck as she mentally debated on which was worse: letting her sweating hair get in the way and soak her neck, or burn up. She decided that sweat was better than heat, and was about to untie her hair when she noticed Jack walking her way, looking down towards the ground, walking away, she soon saw, from a group huddled around some plane wreckage. From where she could see, the group consisted of most of the same people as the night before, including, Charlie, Hurley, a few survivors of who Kate didn't know, and Sawyer. Nothing good could come from Sawyer being apart of that group, she knew, but on the positive side, at least he wasn't hiding himself away.

"Hey," she said as she approached Jack, catching him off guard.

"Hey," he returned, giving her a small, fake, smile.

"So what are they saying?" Kate asked as she began walking further away from the group, in equal paranoia.

"They're discussing what they'd do if they ever find the person who crashed the plane," Jack paused, "assuming it was a person."

"They seriously think that just because they found a toy plane proves that someone hijacked ours?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"Well, Sawyer does," Jack said, laughing a little.

Kate didn't find it as amusing.

"So what are they saying?" Kate asked, biting her lip.

"About what?"

"About what they'd do to the person who crashed the plane," Kate said as the first pang of sickness came from the nerves.

"Let's just say I wouldn't want to take a walk in that guy's shoes," Jack said seriously.

"We've got to do something," Kate said, looking up at Jack with a desperate plea in her eyes.

She watched as Jack glanced over towards the groups, and in bad timing, met eyes with Sawyer, and in one horrific moment, it seemed as though he could see right through their conversation.

"We're not going to be able to change their minds, Kate," Jack said.

"No," Kate said, shaking her head, "the toy plane- we've got to get it back."

"We?"

"Jack-"

Kate couldn't finish whatever she was about to say, and her pleaful look was enough for Jack.

"All right," Jack sighed, "if it really means something to you- I'll help you."

He looked down to her, and offered her a small smile, and she returned it, relieved, that she had at least gained someone's trust, and she was sure she had, in knowing that Jack was willing to help, even while having no clue at what was going on. With that, Kate broke the stare, quickly taking her eyes to the ground.

"Well, I've got to go," she lied, and looked back up to Jack, who, after a moment of admiring her gaze, caught on.

"Oh, yeah- me too," he lied, and started off towards the path to the caves.

Sure that Jack had his back turned, Kate turned not towards another path, but back out into the ocean, once again, biting her lip, wondering how things could've turned around so quickly, cursing herself for being so careless before.

"Kate?"

Kate spun around, surprised at being caught. She stiffened as Jack walked towards her, but loosened when all he did was resume his previous look.

"You got the chance to start over," Jack began, "and I'm not going to take that away from you."

They locked eyes once more, Jack trying to show her how earnest he was, and Kate trying to show him that she understood his trying to help.

"I'll help you get through this, okay?"

Kate nodded, fighting back tears that were forcing their way through her eyes. Why was she about to cry? She couldn't help but to wonder about it. She had never felt this way before, and even with the sickness pitted in her throat, she still felt that she had some kind of hope, and she knew where it was coming from.

Author's Note: Okay, so I wanted an all Jate chapter and I was so thrilled that I got as many reviews as I did for the last, so a short, quick, fluffy chapter for you.

October Sky


	5. Chapter Five

Request

Chapter Five

Disclaimers: Stephen King owns "The Langoliers" which can be found in the book _Four Past Midnight_. I only read a few pages, and don't really know much about it, except the people on the plane go back in time.

"What were you and Locke doing all the way out here?" Sayid asked as he sidestepped a log.

They were on an east trail, several miles from camp, and Sayid couldn't see any sense at Locke being out here, and his gut feeling told him that he should be keeping a close eye on Boone, which he was, and not just for the boy's protection.

"We've been looking for the tail end of the plane," Boone lied, "I mean, if the cargo landed in the middle, the cockpit not far from that, and the middle on the beach, then the tail must be-"

"Somewhere in the ocean?" Sayid corrected, picturing it on an imaginary map in his head.

"Or on the other end of the island," Boone said in slight embarrassment, knowing that he was probably wrong.

"So why search out here?" Sayid asked, curious.

"Locke's intuition," Boone shrugged.

"And do you always do what Locke says?" Sayid said, amused.

"We just found some interesting stuff when we were looking for Claire," Boone said, as casually as he could.

"What kind of interesting-"

Sayid was cut off at the sound of the bushes rustling beside them. Both men stopped short, stepping back, as whoever it was stepped closer. Boone reached for his pocket, for something Sayid couldn't see, but assumed was a knife. Footsteps grew closer and closer, and Sayid considered running for it for a split second, and was about to curse himself for it when Shannon stepped out.

"Um..hi," Shannon said, unsure of how to greet them.

"Where's Jack?" Sayid said immediately, trying desperately to replace his memories of his night with Shannon by telling himself that someone out there may be hurt, and they needed to get to that person as quick as possible.

"There wasn't anyone at the caves," Shannon said, "it was- deserted."

Sayid and Boone stared at her, finding it hard to believe.

(space)

The sun was at its very first stage of setting as Jack and Kate walked the path from the caves to the beach. Finding no one at the caves when they arrived, Jack's mind began to send the message that something had to have gone wrong. On the way to wherever they may find everyone, Jack and Kate discussed what to do about her current situation.

"How long do you think it'll be before they realize that their prisoner is still missing?" Kate said to Jack.

"As long as you lay low-"

"Lay low?" Kate laughed. "What are you, a detective?"

"I'm serious Kate," Jack said, stopping.

Kate stopped as well, and looked at him.

"You deserve a second chance as much as everybody else," Jack said, feeling as though he was repeating himself, "I don't want some gullible fool to ruin it for you."

Kate couldn't help but to laugh, which puzzled Jack.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You didn't sleep last night," Kate said, "did you?"

"Why?" Jack asked, eyeing her.

"Gullible fool?" Kate quoted with a smile.

"Yeah, well I've had a few things on my mind," Jack said truthfully.

"Like what?"

Jack never got to answer. The sound of loud yelling and shouting- arguments- filled the air, and without saying a word, both Jack and Kate took off towards them.

(Space)

The arguing led them to a clearing down a path south, and the scene before them made the two stop suddenly. To preoccupied with the debate they were in, the dozen survivors that stood in a circle around two figures didn't even notice their entrance. Looking closer, Jack saw that the two castaways everyone was centered around were Sawyer, and a terrified and confused looking Alex.

"I don't know anything!" Alex was saying to Sawyer, backing up against a tree, hands up as if she were afraid he'd attack her.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you not to lie?" Sawyer growled, but the comment seemed to have some personal effect on Alex as her face hardened in anger and desperation.

"I told already told you!" Alex shouted in Sawyer's face. "I don't know-"

"And I already told you-" Sawyer intercutted.

Jack was about to interfere, but Kate beat him to it as she shouted, "Stop it!" causing all dozen of the survivors to turn their heads, including Sawyer, and a very relieved Alex.

"Well look who finally decided to join us," Sawyer said sarcastically, "Starksy and Hutch."

"What the hell's going on?" Jack said, looking at the crowd in disbelief.

It might've just been Kate, but at Jack's interference, the mob seemed to stiffened, as if frightened of being caught by Jack. Multiple glances were thrown towards Sawyer, who was left to explain.

"Found this girl reading a book," Sawyer said, taking out something that was sticking out of his back pocket.

He handed the book to Jack, who examined the cover. It was a small book, and according to a footnote on the cover, was apart of a series of four called _Four Past Midnight_. Stephen King.

"The Langoliers," Jack read, and looked up at Sawyer, "it's a book."

"Do you have any idea what that book is about?" Sawyer said, stepping forward, and as he did, Alex seemed to relax a little.

When Jack shook his head, Sawyer took that as a cue to explain.

"It's a story about a plane," Sawyer began, "and its passengers that get themselves caught in a bind and end up going back in time."

"Are you saying we're in some time loop?" Jack said, unable to believe a word that Sawyer was saying, or what he was seeing.

"I'm saying that somebody's obviously been studying up on plane crashes," Sawyer said, forcefully, "first the toy plane, now this."

"What makes you think that she has anything to do with it?" Jack said, glancing towards Alex, who tried to tell him with the one look that she was thankful for his interference.

Of course she was. As harmless as the survivors seemed, in truth, anything could happen, and someone who had only just arrived(or supposivly) would probably think that they were either insane, or some mad, underground mafia.

"Found her reading this the other day," Sawyer said, looking towards Alex, who gave an equal glare of unliking. "The same person who we find lying in the jungle, and who claims she's never been on a plane in her life."

"I found the book in some wreckage," Alex explained to Jack despondently, "no one said anything when I took it, so I thought whoever owned it, was- was-"

She couldn't bring herself to say 'dead' and Jack understood.

"She's only sixteen," Jack said in Alex's defense, "maybe seventeen-"

"Sixteen," Alex said for him.

"Age can be deceiving," Sawyer said to Jack, thinking of his own past as a teenage outlaw.

"The plane wasn't hijacked," Kate said from behind them. startling everyone.

Jack looked at her, trying to warn her to not get involved. But it was too late.

"The plane couldn't of crashed on its own," Kate started, walking forward, "it blew up in three, four different pieces. No bomb or turbulence could've had that force-" she offered Alex a small smile, and Alex failed at trying to return it, "-the plane didn't crash naturally."

Jack stared at her, part of him wondering how much more of the island mysteries Kate had solved secretly, part of him wanting to get on to her for making herself more noticeable. He was trying to protect her, and stepping in as the wizard didn't help.

"Well sheriff," Sawyer said to Jack, "looks like your deputy just got herself promoted."

Kate smirked at Sawyer, while Jack just stared at her. What game was she trying to play?

"Guess recess is over," Sawyer said to the crowd.

He thrust the book at Alex, who caught it as it hit her chest.

"Have fun," he muttered under his breath as he walked back toward his new dwelling.

The rest of the group began to break up as well, heading out to do whatever they had been doing before Sawyer's colloquy. Alex starred at the book for a moment, in part hatred, part wonder. Wondering how a small book could bring her such grief. Jack and Kate glanced at each other, and Kate knew Jack had to handle this.

"See you tonight," Kate whispered to Jack as she walked passed him.

Jack nodded, and after spending a moment thinking up what he would say, approached Alex.

"How's the shoulder?" Jack said, wincing at how bad that sounded.

Truthfully, he had never been good at starting conversations with kids. Maybe it was because he never had much of a childhood himself.

"It's fine," Alex said, avoiding looking at Jack, "sorry about that."

"That wasn't your fault," Jack said, "Sawyer's-well- you'll get to know him."

"I have a feeling I don't want to," Alex said, looking up for the first time.

Though she was only sixteen, Alex certainty looked like she had had her fair share of life, with circles forming under her eyes that you didn't see in most adults, and a line of worry forming just where her hair met the skin of her face.

"I'll be okay," Alex said, reading Jack's eyes, "I'm just going to go back to the beach. Maybe meet some more people- hopefully none like him."

Jack had to laugh a little at the girl's distaste towards Sawyer, and nodded as she turned, leaving. As she did, Jack could strain to hear a tune she was whistling to herself. It sounded familiar, but somehow, he couldn't place a name.

(Space)

The day drew on slowly, and nothing more was heard from Sawyer, that was, until Charlie ran into the caves desperate for Jack's help.

"Jack!" Charlie panted. "You've got to come!"

Jack stood up from the bag he was bent over, and looked at Charlie.

"What happened?"

"It's Sawyer-" Charlie said, still short of breath, "he's lost it or something."

He didn't need anymore explanation than that. Jack ran after as Charlie led him down the path towards the beach. On the beach, Sawyer had arranged another inner-circle, but this time, it was Michael and Sawyer arguing. Jack's eyes trailed the audience until they found Kate, who stood, unable to stand what she was seeing. Alex was also amongst the crowd, seemingly protected by Michael and Hurley, who, together, succeeded in covering her. Kate spotted Jack, and moved towards him.

"It's getting out of control," she told him, "we've got to do something."

"Do I even want to know what he's on about this time?" Jack said, glancing towards the two just as Sawyer through a punch to Michael's jaw.

Walt let out a shout of protest, and Hurley had to pull him back from leaping into the fight himself. As Michael shoved Sawyer, and Sawyer shoved Michael back, Jack caught a glimpse of something hanging out of Sawyer's back pocket. A gun.

"He's got a gun," Jack whispered to Kate, quietly as he could.

"What?" Kate whispered back.

"Sawyer," Jack said again, "he's got a gun. In his back pocket."

"How'd he get it?" Kate said, looking for where Jack saw the gun.

"I don't know," Jack said, "unless-"

Of course. The day when Sawyer first found Jack in the jungle to tell him Alex had woken up. Except he hadn't wanted to tell Alex was awake- he was following him, and Jack hadn't locked the case back. But Jack didn't have time to punish himself as Michael threw a punch at Sawyer, missing as Sawyer sidestepped him. Jack grabbed Sawyer, who struggled against Jack's hold. Michael stepped back, wiping blood from his lip and glancing towards Hurley, making sure he had a good eye on Walt. No one saw when Jack had managed to get the gun out of Sawyer's pocket, knocking it to the ground.

"Kate! Get the gun!" Jack shouted as he felt himself lose hold of Sawyer.

But Kate wasn't even paying attention to the fight, and Jack's words were blacked out by old memories, because the scene was all to familiar with her..

(Space)

_At the age of eight, Allie's(a/n: Kate incase you've forgotten) family was one of the few she knew who bothered to eat family meals together. Of course, hers was a special occasion- her father had come back from work, at his last station in Washington. Tomorrow, Saturday, he had promised a family camping trip that Allie had been looking forward to all week. She was surprised when she felt the squeeze of her father's hand and looked up- the prayer was over. To preoccupied with the thought of another hike with her father, Allie's mind had completely floated out of the kitchen._

_"Allie, would you like some-"_

_There was a loud bang as the kitchen door flew open. Allie's father jumped up, grabbing Allie in protection as he did. A middle-aged, average weight man stepped in the room, dressed in a black suit with a ski mask. Allie felt her father's hand cup her mouth, muffling a scream._

_"Where's my money?" The man demanded._

_Allie's eyes darted around, and spotted her mother backing away towards the refrigerator, spotted with Allie's perfect quizzes, and art drawings. The man shot a bullet through the ceiling, causing Allie's mom to scream and Allie to struggle against her father's hold, which loosened as she watched her father jump on the man, sending him flying back against the wall._

_"Nick!" Allie's mom, Janet, cried._

_Nick didn't answer as he punched the intruder in the gut, causing the intruder to lose his grip of the gun, which skidded across the floor, right towards Allie. The masked man now had Allie's father trapped on the floor, choking him. Her father managed to escape long enough for Nick to shout, "Allie! Grab the gun!" After watching her father get hit two more times, Allie found herself picking up the gun, and pointing it towards the man on top of her father. A hit. And then another. And another. Allie's father lost all strains of resistance, and though he hadn't requested it, Allie felt her finger tighten on the trigger, and her mind left her as she felt herself pulling it. She screamed for herself not to, that she was just a girl, and that it was wrong to kill. She'd be grounded for sure. But her fingers wouldn't listen as they came closer and closer to the handle of the gun, and finally-_

_Bang._

_Allie's mom screamed. Allie screamed. And the man she had just shot screamed, and fell, but not backwards. He fell- straight forward onto her father._

Kate was shocked to find herself now holding the gun, and most shocking, having it pointed at Sawyer, something she, nor Sawyer, Jack, or any of the others could understand. Sawyer looked at her, his look of confusion matching Jack's perfectly. Kate panicked under pressure, and felt herself shake as she dropped then gun, and spun around, fleeing for the beach as hot tears forced their way down her cheek. Jack watched her run, and then shoved Sawyer out of the way, running after her, leaving the crowd in stunned silence.

(space)

"Kate!" Jack called as he ran. "Kate!"

He stopped suddenly on the path, thinking he had heard something. Jack was standing near the edges of the beach, therefore having to struggle to listen over the crashing waves. And he heard it again. Sobbing. He moved towards the noise carefully, and pulled a branch out of the way as it grew louder. In front of him stood Kate, leaned over using a tree for support as she cried.

"Kate-" Jack said slowly as he stepped towards her.

The first time Jack put his hand on Kate's shoulder she resisted, but the second, she let him look her straight into her sad eyes as she tried to ease her tears. When it didn't work, Jack found himself pulling Kate into a hug, and she didn't pull away this time.

"I'll get you through this," Jack said over and over again as he ran his hand through her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

Just as Jack was realizing he didn't mind the gesture one bit, Kate realized, and let go of Jack as she wiped her eyes. Jack offered her a smile as she did.

"I think I like being on this side of the situation better," Jack said, trying to keep her from crying again.

Knowing he was referring to his recent fall, where the tables had turned, Kate managed to return the smile.

"I'll get the plane back," Jack said finally, making up his mind, "it's the only way to get you out of this."

"But how-" Kate began, pulling her hand away from her face one last time, "when-"

"Tonight," Jack promised, "tonight."

Author's Note: Okay, I know I said Jack bashing in this chapter, but that would've made this chapter long, with possible too much in it. So next chapter, be prepared. Jack's planed doesn't go as well as he thinks it will, and Shannon and Sayid discover the real reason Boone's leading them out there. I have to ask, did you like it? Did it even make sense? I'm not sure- it's almost three-thirty in the morning and I can't even begin to think. So I'll just leave you with some Jate fluff and go off to bed. But first- thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I don't have time to reply separately, but I really, really do appreciate them! It's like a raise or extra credit or something. One of those things that make you go 'aww'. I'm really surprised that people are really liking my works. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow!

October Sky


	6. Chapter Six

Request

Chapter Six

Neither Shannon nor Sayid recognized the ground they were covering as they followed Boone, and Sayid was beginning to get the feeling that they were being misled.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Shannon said as Boone broke off piece of branch from a low cut tree.

"Know a better path?" Boone shot back as he through the bark onto the ground.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Sayid sighed as he moved a branch out of his way.

"No," Boone said, "I know exactly where we're going."

"Then why are we nearly four miles south of where we were before?" Sayid said.

"Look, I know where I'm going, all right?" Boone insisted.

Sayid let Shannon catch up with him before whispering, "He has no clue where he's going."

"What?" Shannon said, staring after Boone.

"Look at him," Sayid said, "he's nervous. He's setting us up."

"Setting us up?" Shannon repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Misleading us," Sayid explained, just in her ear, "he doesn't want us to find something."

"So what're we going to do?" Shannon asked as she continued watching her brother ahead of them.

"Get some answers," Sayid said quietly, "find out what he doesn't want us to know."

Shannon considered it. Truthfully, she'd love to find out where Boone and Locke went everyday, and what they knew that everyone else didn't, and what they were clearly making sure no one else knew.

"How?" Shannon whispered.

Sayid looked ahead, watching as Boone changed paths, thinking it over.

(Space)

Jack paced the sand not far from Sawyer's tent. It was around eleven-thirty, and everyone had gone to bed. Maybe not to sleep, but at least to bed. He had thought that he'd chose wisely by telling Kate to wait for him to return at the caves, but when he heard her voice behind him, he figured he should've known he wouldn't listen.

"Jack!"

Turning at his name, Jack spotted Kate running to him.

"Don't do this," she said as she grabbed onto him before falling.

He held on to her, both to help Kate to keep balance, but also because he felt he needed to.

"Did the good angel switch shoulders?" Jack said playfully, but stopped when he saw that she was serious. "What?"

"I don't want you to do this," Kate began, "I don't want- need- anybody to protect me. I haven't for four years, and I don't now."

"You don't need to make such a big deal out of this Kate," Jack said, finally allowing her to let go.

Kate looked at him.

"We're stranded on an island, Jack," Kate said, everything's a big deal."

Kate looked back towards the beach where a few lingered to go to bed.

"Especially to these people."

Looking over towards Sawyer's tent, they both watched as Sawyer left, heading towards the jungle where they both new he hid a stash of supplies. Jack turned back to Kate.

"Follow him," Jack told her, "make sure he gives me at least ten minutes."

"Jack-"

"All I have to do is go in there, and steal the plane back," Jack sighed, "whatever it may mean to you."

Kate gave him a small smile of appreciation.

"Thanks," she said.

Jack looked to where Sawyer had headed off.

"Go."

But it was Jack who left first, quietly sneaking towards Jack's tent, and Kate stood there for a moment, staring after him..

_"You killed the marshal's brother?"_

_"He attacked my father," Kate said, quickly defending herself._

_She sat on the bed of the hotel room she rented in Vegas. Kirstie was pacing the room. Forget that date._

_"Did you ever find out why?" Kirstie asked, crossing in front of the mirror._

_"I did my research," Kate admitted, "but all I could ever come up with was an old debt."_

_"What about a con deal?"_

_"No," Kate said, refusing to consider it, "my father would never-"_

_"He worked in the army, right?" Kirstie said. "What if sometimes he stayed longer than he had to?"_

_"But he didn't," Kate protested, "it's more than that, I know it is."_

_"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself that more than facing the truth," Kirstie said, wiser for her words._

_"Stop trying to act all smart," Kate said, "maybe I can find something out on the date tonight."_

_"You mean the date you were supposed to go on thirty minutes ago?" Kirstie said, eyebrow raised._

_Kate's eyes widened as she realized what time it was._

_"Oh damn," she muttered._

_Grabbing her purse, Kate headed for the door._

_"Hey," Kirstie said, making Kate stop and turn around._

_Kate waited for her to say something._

_"Don't do anything stupid," Kirstie said, offering Kate a small smile._

_"I won't," Kate promised, and after returning the smile, headed out the door._

Jack knew Kate had finally left by the sounded of her footsteps disappearing into the forest. Taking a deep breath first, Jack opened the flap of Sawyer's tent, and was about to enter, when Sawyer stepped out.

"Well, well, well," Sawyer said as he stepped forward, forcing Jack to step back, "which is it? Sleep walking or taking a midnight stroll?"

"You just left," Jack said, continuing to back away.

"Tent flaps work both way," Sawyer said with a grin of pride.

"Sawyer, if you would just give me the plane-"

He was cut off as Sawyer landed a punch right to his nose, causing Jack to double over in pain. As Jack clutched his face, blood poured out of his nose, not even giving him a chance to fight Sawyer off as he felt himself begging pinned back against a tree.

"You know, I was right about you from the beginning," Sawyer growled in Jack's face, "you're nothing more than an amateur hero."

A million thoughts rushed through Jack's head, but worries of Kate's whereabouts overrode his worries for his own behalf, and as Sawyer hit him a second time, Jack knew that he was standing by a losing battle, and had no choice but to scream, praying that someone would hear him.

(Space)

Boone stopped at a sudden movement of leaves.

"Guys.." Boone said slowly, "did you hear that?"

The night air was silent as Boone glanced around. Nothing. The leaves rustled again.

"Guys..?"

And darkness took him as he felt himself being banged on the head.

(Space)

Sayid lowered the branch as he stepped forward, examining the unconscious body in front of him.

"You didn't..kill him..did you?" Shannon answered, overreacting.

"No," Sayid said, throwing down the branch.

Shannon bent down with him as he checked her brother's pulse.

"Just knocked out," Sayid assured, "and it'll only be for a few-"

Sayid was interrupted by a loud, desperate, cry for help. He looked at Shannon.

"Was that Jack?" He said in confusion.

They listened for more, but when they heard nothing, Sayid stood up, Shannon quickly following.

"Where are you going?" Shannon said, stopping Sayid before he turned.

"Do you think that someone would scream for help at midnight for no reason?" Sayid said to her.

Shannon didn't answer him, but just gazed at Sayid, trying to tell him with her eyes that she didn't want him to go- or to be left out here alone.

"What about-" Shannon started, nodding down towards the unmoving Boone.

"Tell him that we were attacked," Sayid said after thinking about it.

"And you just left me here?"

Bending down, Sayid lifted Boone a little and sat him up against a tree, checking for any blood. There was only a little, but afraid to take any risk, he ripped off the sleeve of Boone shirt, and gave it to Shannon.

"Make sure the bleeding stops," Sayid said, handing the cloth to her.

"What if it doesn't?" Shannon said, worried.

"It will," Sayid reassured, then lowered his tone, "listen, Boone's trakking's off, we're only a few miles west of camp. Follow that trail there-" he pointed it out, "-if anything happens. But try to wait until he wakes up."

Sayid let his hand trail against Shannon's cheek, which she accepted before turning down a selected path.

"Wait!" Shannon called after him.

Sayid stopped and turned around.

"What do I tell him?" Shannon said. "About you?"

"Tell him I went to get help," Sayid said.

They shared their usual parting gaze when finally, Sayid realized that time was getting away from him, and turned, leaving Shannon alone with her unconscious brother.

(Space)

Sayid could guess that he was an hour from the caves when he ran into Kate, who was frantic.

"Sayid!" She gasped in relieved. "Have you seen Jack?"

"No," Sayid said, just about equally out of breath, "but I heard him-"

They were cut off by the sound of talking. Sawyer talking.

"That's-"

"Shh!" Sayid hissed, and paused before he slowly moved forward, Kate following right behind him.

The sound of Sawyer's conversation grew closer, and he was obviously just beyond a bush that Sayid pushed out of the way. Both Sayid and Kate stopped at the site before him. Sawyer was talking, but not to someone. Or at least not to someone who was talking back. He was talking to Jack, who was not in the best of positions. In fact, it was hard to tell if he was even alive. Sawyer had somehow managed to knock out Jack, and tie him up against a tree. From what it looked like, he was trying to recreate Sayid and Jack's torture scene, without the bamboo and knives.

"What are you doing?" Kate demanded, still frantic, before Sayid could stop her.

"Oh," Sawyer said, acknowledging their presence, "look who decided to join us."

Sayid tried t stop Kate from stepping closer to Sawyer, but failed.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kate said, looking in disbelief at what Sawyer had done.

"Freckles," Sawyer said, rubbing a sore knuckle, "I lost my mind a long time ago."

Neither one had noticed that Sayid had beant down beside Jack's, whose head was tilted to his neck.

"He's still breathing," Sayid informed Kate, relieved himself.

"What, you think I'd kill him?" Sawyer smirked.

Sayid answered him with a punch to the jaw, which sent Sawyer down, and the impact of his head hitting the ground knocked him out cold. Both Sayid and Kate stared at him for a moment before rushing back to Jack. Sayid lifted Jack's head, and was relieved to find that Jack only had a few bruises to the face. Tapping a clear side of his face lightly, Sayid tried to get him to wake up.

"Jack," he said softly, "Jack..Jack, wake up."

He repeated the action several times while Kate sat back in the sand, head in her hands, praying to herself. That was when they heard a soft grunt cueing that Jack was awake.

"Thanks God," Kate sighed, almost smiling in relief, as was Sayid.

They gave Jack a moment to try and clear his vision, which obviously wasn't easy for him.

"Can you understand me?" Sayid began.

"Yeah.." Jack mumbled, barely audible.

Kate sighed in relief again.

"Do you remember anything?" Sayid asked next.

"I remember a plane.." Jack began in the same hoarse voice, "and a crash..and an island."

Sayid glanced at Kate, and she nodded, knowing what he was about to ask.

"Remember this?" Sayid said, letting Kate move into Jack's view.

Jack tried to smile a little but failed miserably.

"Yeah," he said instead.

They sat in silence for a moment, giving Jack the chance to regain his senses back. Remembering he was still tied up, Sayid moved to untie him, and as he began the process, Jack's memory began to slowly come back.

"Sawyer-" he muttered.

The way he said it equally scared both Kate and Sayid. Though only one word, he said the name all in confusion, hatred, and even..fear? It left Sayid wondering not what Sawyer had done to him, but said to him.

"He's out cold," Sayid said, then turned to Kate, "we need to get him back to the caves as quick as possible."

"What about him?" Kate said, nodding towards Sawyer.

Sayid looked at Sawyer, who was still unmoving on the ground with dried blood stained on his chin.

"I'll deal with him," Sayid said, grim, he looked up at Kate, "get him back to the caves, and try to help him the best you can."

"I'm fine," Jack mumbled in protest.

Kate could've almost smiled- even half dead Jack still tried to play hero, but truthfully for the looks of it, Jack looked anything but fine.

"You're going to be fine," Sayid corrected, thinking along the same lines as Kate.

"Kate," Jack mumbled.

"Yeah?" Kate asked as she glanced towards Sayid.

Jack didn't say anything, but instead Kate saw him try to bring something forward he had been holding behind him before, and her heart fell when she saw what he was trying to give her: the toy plane, but instead of its usual, childlike glow, it was broken into two pieces, right below the wing. She knew there was no way that Jack could see the sadness that fell over her face, but somehow, he could sense it.

"I'm sorry," Jack muttered.

"It's not your fault," Kate said, trying to hold back tears.

And Sayid understood. This had been some kind of game that Jack and Kate had been playing together for no telling how long. None of this was Jack's fault. Of anything, it seemed to be Kate's. He was protecting her against someone, or something. Jack was innocent. Sayid was lost in thought until he found that he had finished untying Jack, and stood up.

"Can you take him?" Sayid asked to Kate.

"Yeah," Kate nodded, "I'll be fine- we'll be fine."

Sayid moved towards Sawyer, when something occurred to Kate.

"What are you going to do with him?" Kate said, convincing herself that she shouldn't be worried for Sawyer.

"I think I might give him a taste of his own medicine."

From the way he said it, Kate couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

(Space)

Alex woke up that night, surprised to find that she wasn't in the caves. The last thing she remembered was coming down for water, and getting into a conversation with some young woman from New York. Had she fallen asleep? But Alex had no time to ponder this as her mind was overtaken by questions being asked around her.

_"What the hell happened?"_

_"Who did this?"_

_"Is he okay?"_

_"Will he be all right?"_

Lifting her head, Alex echoed the questions back to the nearest person. She wasn't sure of his name, but she knew he was always taking care of the pregnant girl, so she figured he couldn't be that bad.

"What's going on?" Alex asked him as she sat up.

"I don't know," the man- Charlie, she suddenly remembered as his name- said.

Charlie walked towards the commotion, and Alex finally got a good look at what was going on. She wasn't sure of her name either, but a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties had rushed into the caves, practically dragging along Jack(he had later introduced himself that first day), and was sitting him down on a rock as she was swamped with questions.

"Just give me some space, okay?" She said finally.

"Can I do anything?" Charlie asked her as he looked at Jack in horror.

"Yeah," the woman nodded, "go get me a cloth, and some peroxide, and hurry."

"Kate-"

The woman, obviously Kate, looked up, glaring as to wondering who would interrupt her right now. Under the circumstances, Alex personally couldn't blame her.

"Never mind," said another survivor Alex didn't know.

She made a mental note to get to know more of the castaways, or at least learn names. A few minutes later, Charlie returned with a wetted rag and a half a bottle of peroxide. Before letting the medicine soak onto it, Kate dabbed Jack's eyebrow with water. Feeling the cold liquid against his skin, Jack jerked awake, causing the survivors to subconsciously jump back.

"Your fine," Kate reassured him, "you're back at the caves."

Jack tried to stand, knocking Kate's hand away, looking down instead of making eye contact. Or maybe he didn't want anyone to see how out of focus he was. The attempt at standing failed, and Jack practically fell back down onto the rock.

"I'll just go-" Jack began, but was cut off by Kate.

"What?" Kate said in confusion. "No, Jack-"

"I'm fine," Jack insisted.

"No," Kate said, shaking her head, you're not."

"No really-" but as Jack tried to stand again, he felt his heart skip a beat.

He then felt his throat close in on his, and Jack lost all sense of focus as he felt himself falling- both down and into darkness.

Author's Note: (slowly comes out) Um..all I have to say is..I warned you guys. I did. I told you it be bad. Man, three unconscious castaways in one chapter- like a broken record. Don't worry..it's not the end of Jack. Just remember what I said about not having the heart to kill off anyone. Not even the kid. Jack's going to be fine, after a while. As well as Sawyer and Boone, who, at least I think one of them, will return to scene next chapter. Question: would two coma/dream experiences be too much for one fic?

Btw- I think I should get credit for not going insane over that chapter. I felt a little uneasy about writing it, but finally decided it had to be done, as much as I hate to see poor Jack hurt. I mean, I had those scenes bouncing around in my head for weeks, months! Okay, so that doesn't exactly make me sound good, but I mean, you get these ideas and when you finally get to write them you're all relieved. Next chapter will be hard though, especially with what happens to Sawyer. It's not all that bad, so don't worry!

I also have to say- YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I almost cried at the reviews I got! At least two saying it was the best chapter I've written! I didn't like that chapter very much, but apparently, it wasn't that bad! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'm sorry I don't reply to each reviewer, because that would be what I would say to everyone. I mean, I've been praised for my work before- but not like this. Not that I'm saying I don't like my other reviewers. So once again, THANK YOU and I promise you, you'll like the ending, or at least if you're a Jater you will! Yall rock!

Until next time..

October Sky


	7. Chapter Seven

Request

Chapter Seven

IMPORTANT: I forgot, yes, forgot, to add in a part after Kate and Sayid find Jack. I've replaced the chapter, and it's right before Sayid finishes untying Jack. It's about Kate's plane, and it's very important in the next chapter. Also, I'm not trying to promote any religion in this chapter. Please understand that. This is just what I get out of those coma/dream experiences, which I know nothing about, except for what I've read in Stephen King and seen on the_ Dead Zone_. I'm also not promoting anything on any subject, since there is a mention of the civil rights movement. This is all meant for fanfic, nothing serious is being preached. Now on with the story!

Jack's eyes opened to darkness as he groaned- wait. He didn't groan. Didn't have to. In fact, Jack felt no pain- nothing at all. He was lifeless, though he felt perfectly fine, except for his body, which felt lighter than usual. The night's stars came into view in a perfect midnight blue sky above him as Jack looked up. Something soft lay below him, and Jack soon discovered that he was on the beach.

Standing up, Jack found himself not having to groan once more, a feeling he liked, and looked around. The world seemed at ease, a happy medium in the night air, and he was sure that he wasn't on the same, hell-born island that he had been before, until he spotted something, someone, that was sitting, knees brought up to chest, on the sand dune raising from the ocean's calm shore. Though he couldn't tell who it was, Jack could make out a female form, with long, brown, hair. It took a moment, but he soon realized that he was gazing at-

"Kate?" Jack said, not recognizing the sound of his own voice.

He soon realized that his throat wasn't sore, and his voice wasn't hoarse at all, but smooth, normal. What was going on? Memories of the nights events came back to him in a mental whirlpool, from his promise to Kate, to getting caught by Sawyer, to the first punch to his jaw, to Kate and Sayid finding him, the pain in Kate's voice as she told him it would be all right- he would be all right, and the equal pain and sadness as he felt her take the broken plane from his hands. Jack had never felt weaker in his life.

"Beautiful girl," said a voice from behind him that made Jack jump, "carries a lot of baggage though, and I'm not talking assets and money, though she has her fair share of those too."

Jack turned, around, and came face to face with the figure that was walking towards him, a figure that he would soon see to be his dad, even a bigger surprise than Kate.

"Dad?" Jack asked in plain confusion.

"So you finally settled down," Christian joked.

Jack didn't return the humor, instead, continued looking at Kate. Kate was sitting as calm and peaceful as ever, hands wrapped around her knees, staring beyond the moonlit horizon.

"So I guess you saw what happened," Jack said, in complete dismay.

"Too weak for words," his dad replied.

"I don't get it," Jack admitted, "where are we? What's going on?"

"You never watched much tv," Jack's father said, "did you?"

Jack shook his head, his eyes remaining on Kate.

"The door?" Jack shook his head.

"The passage?"

Jack shook his head again.

"The stairway to heaven?"

Jack knew the song, but didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"Don't go into the light!" Christian said next in a ghastly voice, imitating the voice of an old woman.

"I'm..dead?" Jack said slowly.

"I thought I put you through med school!" Christian said. "No son, you're far from dead. In fact, give or take a few weeks for the wounds to heal, and your body will be good as new."

Jack continued to stare at Kate, unable to take his eyes off of her, as if some greater force was controlling him.

"Then why am I here?" Jack said.

"Your mind sent you here."

"Why?"

"You have some unfinished business to attend to," Christian said.

It was then that Jack's dad noticed his son's gaze. Following it, he nodded, knowingly.

"I've seen you two, you know," Christian told him, "together. She's a great girl. Good heart, dark secrets. But I don't guess you know any of them?"

"I don't think I want to," Jack said truthfully.

He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was afraid that he would look at Kate in a different light. But shouldn't he? She was, after all, the criminal, and he the doctor. In the statistic world, the two didn't match, but statistics meant nothing on a deserted island. Or at least in a coma.

"There will always be the wall in-between you," Christian reminded him, "and some walls are meant to come down."

Jack knew his father was right, but wasn't sure if he was willing to let this be the case.

""I just want to help her," Jack said, his voice weak, "like she helped me."

"And how did you feel when she helped you?" Christian asked, studying his son's face as he answered.

"I felt like-" Jack stopped, searching for the perfect description, "-like it was all I ever wanted."

Christian changes gazes from his son to Kate just as Kate stood, and walked back towards the jungle, without giving so much as a look towards Jack and his father. As she left, Jack felt his heart dropping, and a pang of sadness he couldn't understand.

"Follow me," Christian said after giving Jack a moment alone in his thoughts, "I want to show you something."

Not giving Jack a chance to argue, Christian grabbed a hold of Jack's hand, and Jack felt the world dissolve beneath his feet in a swirl of scene change.

(Space)

A blinding white light reopened Sawyer to the world- or what he thought was the world. He blinked a few times, groaning in pain as he felt his head explode.

"It's about time you woke up," a man's voice said from beside him, "I've had you here for almost an hour."

Vision clearing, Sawyer found himself laying in an airline seat in the jungle, right off the edge of the beach, but he didn't recognize the scenery at all. For some reason that he couldn't place, it was day, and the sun was shining brightly above him, giving the world around him a glow. Last Sawyer remembered, he was beating up Jack, and had knocked him unconscious, and was contemplating on what to do next as he talked to the soundless body when Sayid and Kate had caught him, and he was knocked out. But the punch couldn't of been _that_ hard. Finally turning his head, Sawyer found that he was at someone's camp, an African-American man he didn't know, in at least his late fifties, who, to Sawyer, looked like a mixture of Bill Cosby and B.B. King. Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind, Sawyer tried to figure out how he came up with that combination.

"What happened to you son?" The man asked, handing him a bottle of water which Sawyer took, but didn't drink out of. "I was walking through the jungle and a find you, tied to a tree, knocked out for what must've been a half an hour. What did you do?"

His throat on fire and begging for comfort, Sawyer uncapped the water bottle and lifted it to his mouth, where he then let the liquid run over his parched lips and quench his throat. Sawyer lowered the bottle, capped it, and let it rest on his bare stomach as he gaze up at the crystal blue, cloudless, sky.

"I tortured a man," Sawyer said finally.

Well, maybe he hadn't really, but it was the closest thing to it.

"Tortured a man?" The dark skinned man repeated in disbelief. "Hell, what kind of society are yall running down there?"

At this, Sawyer recognized the man as having a slightly southern accent, though no where near as thick as his own. Looking over as well as he could, Sawyer glared at him, then turned his gaze back to the sky, not replying.

"Jack, right?" The man said next, sending a shiver up Sawyer's spine.

"What?" Sawyer asked, looking over at him, having no choice but to speak.

"The man you beat up," the man explained, "his name was Jack, right?"

"How did you know that?" Sawyer said, looking at him in confusion.

Just who was he talking to?

"I'm James," the man greeted, and stuck out his hand for a shake.

Sawyer didn't take it, and James just shrugged, drawing back.

"Do you have any idea what Jack is doing right now?" James asked.

Looking at him, Sawyer shook his head, and once again, stared back up at the sky, where some mysterious force that he didn't understand lingered, almost seeming to draw him upward.

"He's going through the same thing you are," James said, sitting forward in what looked like a beach chair.

Sawyer looked at him, not knowing rather to believe him or not. In fact, Sawyer wasn't sure what to make out of this entire place. It didn't seem familiar, or even real. He was sure, for a fact, that he wasn't even on the same island.

"Why did you do it?" James asked when Sawyer didn't say anything. "Why go through the trouble of hurting an innocent man?"

"Innocent?" Sawyer said, voice dry.

"As innocent as you were when you stepped out of the plane after the crash," James second guessed himself, "maybe not so innocent for your behalf."

That earned James another glare, but Sawyer replied anyway.

"Things got out of hand," Sawyer said, while trying to convince himself that, "things happen-" Sawyer shook his head, "- I don't understand it."

"There are a lot of things about the world that we don't understand," James agreed, "why do presidents run for peace, when all voting does is tare a country apart?"

Sawyer looked at him, not getting what he was saying.

"Why did the civil rights movement last as long as it did?" James continued. "Why is it that a tornado will demolish one house, killing its residents, and leave another untouched?"

Sawyer finally caught on, and sighed as he looked back up towards the sky.

"Why does a plane take one flawless flight and leave the passengers of the next stranded in the middle of nowhere?"

"Exactly," James said, apparently pleased, "now, you seem like a smart man."

"What makes you think that?" Sawyer asked, not looking at him.

"Those books you read, by example," James said, "do you understand them?"

"I understand that I have nothing better to do than to sit around and read a children's book," Sawyer said.

"Don't doubt yourself, son-" being called 'son' was really getting on Sawyer's last nerve- "there were only two kids on the plane, one was six, the other was ten."

"So the kid died and I didn't?" Sawyer sighed. "And I'm not supposed to doubt myself?"

"He works in mysterious ways," Sawyer watched as James stood up from his chair, "and so does fate. Think about that."

James reached over, and grabbed some sort of hat that sat on a water cooler.

"Hey," Sawyer said, "aren't you going to come back with me?"

He figured any man living alone on an island, assuming this was the right island, would welcome himself to company. Of course, that statement alone was slightly hypocritical.

"Sorry son, but from the way you tell it," James said with a chuckle, "I think I'm far better off out here."

Tipping his hat, James sidestepped the water cooler and stepped into a path that led into the jungle.

"Wait!" Sawyer called after him. "Who are you?"

Silence was the only answer Sawyer received, which left Sawyer starring after the man, wondering if he was ever even there to begin with.

(Space)

Jack found himself now sitting in a pile of wreckage in the jungle, seating on a two stacked suitcases, his father across from him. It had seemed so unreal, sitting here, carrying out a conversation with the father he never really knew, and never thought he'd see again.

"They're worried about you," Christian said finally, "Kate, and the others."

"I guess I should be heading back," Jack said, chuckling a little, knowing that he had let time get away from him.

"Well that's your choice to make."

Jack looked at him.

"What?" He said.

Part of him wanted to stay with his father, see what the afterlife was like, get once last chance to tie the bonds between him and the man in front of him.

"My choice?" He repeated.

"Yes!" Christian said, laughing a little. "Why else do you think I brought you here?"

"To..talk?" Jack said, not understanding now, more than ever.

"I brought you here to give you a taste of what you could have," Christian said, "if you chose to."

"But the others, won't they need me?" Jack said, remembering the state the castaways had been left in, and most of all, remembering Kate.

"You told me yourself you never wanted to be the hero," Christian shrugged.

"But maybe- that's what I'm meant to be," Jack said, not wanting to believe it but knowing he had to, "and I mean, if you could bring me to you, couldn't I bring you back with me?"

His father didn't answer him, but just met his son's eyes before taking his gaze to the ground.

"Dad?" Jack said, feeling his eyes water slightly and a crack in his voice stood out a mile.

Christian stood up, balancing the suitcases he had been sitting on as he did.

"My body landed near a stream," Christian said, "just a few miles east of the beach camp."

Jack watched his father, trying to fight back the tears as he did. It was worse than seeing his father dead in the morgue. This time, it was seeing him again, being offered the second chance of a relationship with him, starting off on the right foot, but having it pulled away at the last minute.

"No," Jack said, standing abruptly.

The suitcases crashed behind him, but made no sound.

"Let me go with you," Jack pleaded, tears finally leaking through his eyelids.

"No, you have to stay here," Christian said, though Jack was sure it was hard for him to, "you have to help them."

"No!" Jack said in protest, making his father jump slightly at the sudden change in Jack's tone of voice. "They'll be fine- Kate, she can-"

"What's the difference between now and a few minutes ago?" Christian asked. "I thought we had this settled. I wanted you to realize what it is that you have to do. And how proud I am of you."

Jack stared at his father, afraid of the betrayal if he were to be lying again.

"I see you out there everyday," Christian said, getting a little teary himself, "doing things that I could never do. Keeping a hold on yourself."

"I don't thing you could call it-"

"The way you finally let Kate help you," Jack's father continued, "the way your trying to get through this- you have something I could never have."

"Oh yeah?" Jack said, smiling a little at his words. "What's that?"

"Courage," Christian said.

Christian looked his son in the eye one last time, and reached out, grasping Jack's shoulder. But this time, they didn't go anywhere.

"You'll be fine," Christian said, then added, "son."

Taking his hand off of Jack's shoulder, Jack followed the trace of where it had been, before realizing his father had begun walking away.

"Dad!" Jack cried, desperately.

Jack's father turned around, one last time, and said:

"You know where to find me, when you're ready."

"Dad!" Jack called after in one last attempt, but it was no use as Christian continued walking away from him.

Jack watched, helpless and hopeless as his father walked, stepping back into what was neither darkness nor light, but simply- nothing.

Author's Note: I hope that made sense, once again, lol! And I hope the ending wasn't so dramatic that someone out there with a nasty mind thought..I won't even finish that sentence. I kind of meant for it to be angsty and dramatic, because, you know, it would be. Anywho, I hope you liked it, because I know I loved writing this chapter, experimenting with Jack and Sawyer's minds. By the way, for those who didn't catch on, Sawyer was talking to Rose's husband who, yes, in my opinion(at least for this fic) is dead. Makes you wonder, huh? They'll both be back next chapter, I think, and next chapter should be last. But I have the computer all day tomorrow and all tomorrow night again if I want it, so next story should be up soon, and I'm using the part of the previews about Locke and Boone as part of my story line, because those previews tonight were just too good! Thanks for all the reviews last time, I can't believe yall like me that much, LOTRfafic reader, go for your story, I'll read it! Thanks for all the compliments, no matter how big or how small! Yall rock! (reaches for tissue)

October Sky


	8. Chapter Eight

Request

Chapter Eight

NOTE: This chapter takes place at night, despite what was in the "Deus Ex Machina" promos last night. I'm aware they took place during the day.

Jack felt himself wake up once more, but his eyes refused to open, or at least right away. Pain shot up his back, and his head was on fire as he failed in trying to move. At the pain, he knew he was truly awake this time, but still..

"Dad?" Jack moaned in hope.

"No, Jack," came a soft voice, "it's me."

"Kate?"

"Yeah, it's me," Kate assured.

The world came to him in blurry pieces of black and gray, until his vision cleared the best it could, and he saw a form of Kate, smiling in relief, as she sat back. Jack saw that he was in the caves, and looking around, saw that everyone had finally trailed off to sleep, except for Charlie, who was watching over Claire, and Sayid, who was leaning against the cave wall, and looked exhausted. Kate nodded over to him, telling Sayid that she had it under control, and Sayid nodded, and walked out of the caves.

"What happened?" Jack muttered as Kate helped him sit up.

"You were out for nearly an hour," Kate explained, "we were afraid to move you. No one knew what to do."

"No doctor for the doctor, huh?" Jack joked.

"Think you can stand?" Kate asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I can try."

Jack let Kate take him by him by the arms, and worked with her as together, he was finally able to stand.

"Want to try walking?" She asked him, and immediately felt bad for it after seeing Jack wince from the pain, because he knew he wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah," Jack said, feeling helpless.

He hated being treated like a kid, especially when he couldn't help it. Slowly but eventually, with help from Kate, Jack made it into his cave, where he nearly collapsed on an airline chair he had placed there for the case of wounded survivors. Little did he know he would be one of those people.

"You don't think anything's broken, do you?" Kate asked, unsure of what to do.

Jack laughed a little at Kate's attempt.

"I think the point was for Sawyer to talk to me without me being able to fight back, "Jack said, "guess it worked."

"Jack, don't-" Kate began.

"Don't what?" Jack said, looking at her. "Don't be mad at Sawyer? That's not going to work this time-"

"Just let me help you," Kate pleaded, cutting in.

She looked Jack in the eyes, and Jack saw how exhausted she looked, exhausted from waiting for him, worrying about him. Jack knew the least he can do was give Kate a chance.

"All right," he agreed.

"So what do I do?" Kate said, looking at Jack.

From the looked they shared, they both knew that end the end, no matter how much Kate wanted to or tried, it would end up being Jack helping himself in the end. They both knew it, and were both able to laugh over it.

(Space)

Boone woke with a groan as he lifted his head off of something hard. Wearily, he forced his eyes open to find himself staring at the ground, a mixture of dirt and weeds. He sat up, and held his head in his hands, trying to block out the pain before he realized where he was. He was back at the hatch, and a fire was glowing not to far from him, with Locke controlling it.

"What happened?" Boone groaned, looking up at Locke.

"You're awake," Locke observed, and handed Boone a bottle of water.

Glancing at his watch as he took the water, Boone was surprised to find that it was nearly one-thirty.

"One-thirty?" Boone said in disbelief. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours, give or take," Locke said, staring back into the fire, "I think you were out longer than Sayid expected you'd be."

"Sayid?" Boone said in confusion, trying to remember the nights events.

He remembered Locke being missing, finding Shannon and Sayid, leading them away from the hatch, and then the rustling in the leaves.. Boone groaned. Of course. Shannon always told him he was the worst liar ever.

"I set myself up," Boone muttered, and grabbed his head as pain shot through it.

When Locke made no move to help, or not even to say anything, Boone looked at him, and to the fire.

"Isn't it dangerous to build a fire on top of that?" Boone said. "I mean, we don't know what's under there-"

"Maybe you're right," Locke said abruptly, standing up.

Boone wasn't sure if he had irked Locke or not, but he didn't say a word as Locke put out the fire, and offered a hand to help Boone up. He took it, and Locke bent down, picking up his pack, and the two started off down the trail. Or tried. After only a few steps, Locke felt his legs lock, and suddenly not feeling anything, he lost his balance, falling against a nearby tree.

"Are you okay?" Boone asked as he gave Locke room to push himself up.

"Yeah," Locke lied, "I'm fine."

Convincing himself that it was nothing, Locke walked on, knowing Boone was eyeing him, wondering what was going on, because everyone knew Locke wasn't the one to ever trip, or lose his balance; and the pang in his right calf didn't help anything. They managed to get nearly a quarter of a mile out of the way, before pain shot up Locke's leg, and he fell, completely losing balance, and collapsed onto the ground, rolling onto his back. After giving him a moment to catch his breath, Boone reached down, and helped him up. Of course, Locke was a good deal stronger than Boone, so Locke nearly tumbled over Boone as he tried to regain his balance, which was hard for him. He had to take a tight grip on the nearest tree, while Boone held onto his shoulder, trying to balance him.

"I've got it, I've got it," Locke said, nodding, trying to get a hold of himself.

Taking a swallow from his water bottle, Locke tried to catch his breath.

"What is wrong with you?" Boone asked, staring at him. "You've been losing your balance off and on for the last twenty minutes."

Locke didn't answered him, but had begun to break out in a nervous sweat, almost hypervinelating.

"Locke?" He asked, now growing more worried than angry.

The last thing Boone wanted to deal with was an old man's panic attack at two in the morning, in the middle of some jungle nearly two hours from camp. Especially not from the man who had been set out to kill him for eight years. And he was worried for Locke too.

"The island changed me," Locke said, shaking his head, "and now it wants to take it back and I don't know why."

"What?" Boone said, looking at him, thinking that if anyone had the symptoms of being on meds, it was the man standing in from of him.

Locke had spoken like a kid, whining, but in all, seemed really worried. He looked up towards the sky, as if looking for the answer up there, but he found something else. A buzzing noise rang through the air as Locke searched for what he swore he caught glimpse of. A plane.

"What was that?" Boone asked, indicating the noise.

Searching the skies, Locke found it: sure enough, a small, four passenger plane was circling the island.

"Did you see that?" Locke said as he tried to move to get a better look.

His legs failed him and Boone followed his gaze, trying to see what Locke was seeing.

"See what?" Boone asked, searching the dark night sky.

And then he, too, spotted it. From what it looked like, the plane was lowering, as if landing but.. just then, Locke fell, beside him, and grunted in pain. Boone looked down at him, and then his head jerked back to the sky at the sound of something loud heading towards him, and looked just in time to see a patch of smoke forming in trees only a few miles away.

"Was that..a plane?" Boone said, trying to take in all that had happened in just a few minutes.

"Go-" Locke groaned, "-go see what happened.

Boone turned back to him, remembering Locke's sudden injury.

"No, the others," he began, "they can-"

"They're probably all asleep," Locke said, moaning as he tried to move, "go- try and find a transceiver. It might still be in tact."

Boone looked at him, then back toward the crash.

"Transceiver," he muttered, "right."

"Go!" Locke said from the ground, before breaking out in a series of coughs.

Taking one last look at Locke, Boone moved a few limbs, making a new path towards the recent crash.

(Space)

At three-thirty Kate found herself taking up Jack's insomnia habits, and as she predicted, hadn't been able to fall to sleep, so she went to the caves to get some water. Secretly though, she was looking for Jack, and wasn't surprised when he wasn't here. Turning, Kate took the path that Jack had taken every night, and she knew that tonight wouldn't be any different. Sure enough, just as she turned Kate could make out Jack's figure sitting by his own fire, staring so deeply into it, that he didn't notice the sound of Kate coming towards him.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" Kate said, mimicking Jack.

Looking up, Jack actually smiled a little, the first sign to Kate since she heard him laugh that got her thinking that maybe he would be all right.

"I think I stole your spot," Jack said as Kate sat down.

"Call it our spot," Kate said, and the two met eyes before sharing their second laugh of the night.

"So-" Jack started but couldn't find an ending.

"So-" Kate said, picking fun at mocking him.

"So I guess I'm going to look like 'ole eight eyes son for a while," Jack said, nodding towards the jungle where the monster lay still.

"Jack-" Kate began, but was cut off by Jack.

"I'm fine, Kate," Jack said, once again while convincing himself, "I promise."

As much as Kate wanted to find that true, she just didn't see how it was. She couldn't see it in his eyes, as much as Jack tried, and definitely not in his face, which was a pastel of blue and black around his left eye, with a jagged cut running beside his left eye. She didn't know what it was going to take to get the truth out of him, but she would find out, no matter what it took. He had let her help before, and it was a start, and something told her that she would get him to trust her again. Trust Sawyer to ruin it all with God knows what he said.

"So I guess you couldn't sleep," Kate assumed as Jack turned back towards the fire.

"I'm just trying to remember what all happened," Jack admitted, "what all Sawyer said."

Jack shook his head.

"But maybe it's better that I didn't."

The words stung Kate so hard that she swore to herself next time she saw Sawyer, she'd kill him, or at least give him a good kick in the-

"It's almost four in the morning," Jack said, "what are you doing out here?"

"Maybe I'm making sure you didn't go off and do something stupid," Kate said, trying to make herself sound serious.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, "that's me, the stupid doctor."

"I didn't mean it like that," Kate said, shaking her head.

"I know," Jack said, looking at her, "I know."

They sat in silence for a moment before Jack suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I've got something for you," Jack said, reaching behind him.

Kate looked at him, wondered what could he possibly have gotten her sitting out here alone. He brought his hand forward, letting the fire catch glimpses of the object in his hand. Kate nearly gasps as she saw what it was: her toy plane, pieced together with a strand of medicine tapped under the broken wing. It was messy worked, Jack was obviously no artist, but that didn't matter to her.

"It was with my stuff," Jack told Kate as he handed the plane to her, and smiled at the way her face lit up as she took it, giving Jack a sad smile, "rehab got boring."

"I'm no Sayid," Jack continued, "but I figured this would be just as good and without the questions."

Jack watched her as she slowly flew the plane throw the thick morning air like he had seen her done so many times, but this time was different. Though the same, longing look was in her eyes, Jack began to understand it, and remembered what his dad said about walls coming down.

"Because it's more than just a toy plane, isn't it?"

He held his breath as he waited for Kate's answer, feeling nothing but the throbbing pain in the left side of his face and the stinging in his right. For a moment, he was sure that she was going to stand up, storm off, was sure that she was going to break out in tears, and was sure that he was acting no more like a con-man, hoaxing people for what he wanted. And for a moment, each of these thoughts ran through Kate's head, but she shook them off along with the tears that were threatening to form in her eyes.

"I told you that my dad was in the army," Kate began, staring into the plane as though she could see little minuscular passengers through the planes small windows, "he would go off to work for weeks, even sometimes months, and it would tare me apart. I was only eight." Kate paused, and Jack just watched, waiting for her to continued. "I'd find myself missing the oddest of things that I'd see other kids do with their dads- going to the park, getting rides to the movies, dads giving their kids ice cream after holding out the battle of 'dinner's in an hour' for only so long, but yet, somehow, they still gave it to them in smiles."

Jack could've smiled at the irony of their relationships with their fathers.

"My dad was never the ice cream giving type," Jack said, chuckling to himself.

Kate looked at him, and Jack knew she was asking him to let her go on, and he did, finding himself feeling guilty for never interrupting.

"We were supposed to go on this camping trip one weekend," Kate went on, "but he got called in early, and had to go help land this plane. He gave me the toy in the middle of the night, and I was barely have awake. He didn't think I heard what he said, but I did."

Jack watched her as Kate held the plane up to eye level, and for a split second, it seemed like she had forgotten Jack was there, forgotten that she was even talking. But then she remembered.

"He told me to look at this-" Kate swallowed as she tried to fight back tears as well as she could, and all Jack wanted to do was reach out to her as he saw the pang of sadness in her deep, brown eyes, "-to look at this, and know that he would always be thinking of me. I told him I would- and he left."

When Kate never finished, Jack spoke for her.

"And he never came back?" He guessed, then immediately regretted it when she looked at him, the same, sad, helpless look that he had received from her oh so many times.

"I killed him," Kate said in a small voice that Jack strained to hear.

"What?" Jack said, sure that he had heard wrong.

"We were eating dinner," Kate recalled, looking back into the fire and ignoring Jack's question, and found herself unable to look at him, "and this man broke into our house. He was saying, 'give me the money' 'give me the money."

"What money?" Jack wondered out loud.

"I never found out," Kate said, then: "he and my dad got into a fight, and the man dropped his gun. He choking my father and I don't think he meant for me to pull the trigger, but- I did."

Jack drew in a deep breath as he tried to take this in, but found that he was unable to, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't accept it, and the world came crashing down on him. He had always told himself that no matter what Kate had done, he would accept it with no guilt, because he felt that he knew Kate. But now, now he wasn't so sure.

"I killed him," Kate managed to croak out, "and as he took the bullet he fell, onto my father, suffocating him. I killed him Jack, I killed my father."

She turned to Jack, and Jack knew that she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her. He knew because it was the same look that Jack had given her that day below the cliff. But Jack was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, and for a moment, he was sure he stopped breathing. Jack couldn't do himself to do anything but stand, which brought only more tears to Kate. He hated it, and didn't know why he felt this way, didn't understand what he was doing even as he did it, and didn't want to. He felt like there was something controlling him as he said:

"I'm going to go check on the others."

Turning, Jack made to move in any direction except forward, but was stopped by a tug of the arm, and Jack looked down as Kate pulled on his arm, drawing him towards her. Next thing he knew, he felt himself leaning forward, the last of the fire sparks burning against his neck as he felt the warmth of Kate's lips brush against his, and Jack moved closer as he put his arms around her, surprised to find that she was shaking as she drew him into what would becoming so much more than either of them knew.

All through this, Kate didn't know where her mind was. She had felt the dire need to confess everything to Jack, knowing it was only what he deserved, and was heart broken at his reaction, which was the least expected and most feared from him. And she found herself wanting to find it. Suddenly she had felt the tension that the other survivors had seen between them since the beginning, the tension that she had heard giggles and late night conversations about, the tension that Sawyer had teased her about, and all she wanted to do was grasp it, knowing that the only way for either of them to get help was to help each other. So she got it the only way she knew how. As Kate let her hands run down Jack's clearly sore and stiff neck, she felt the slightest of selfish guilt, but it seemed almost necessary.

The night did funny things to you, Kate thought as she felt Jack's hand run through her hair in a soothing motion. It brought out the best and worst of people, she observed, as well as the truth in them. She didn't know what it was going to take to get the truth out of him, but she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could find it in a kiss.

Author's note: THE END! Yes, I know, just mean. Once again, I hope the ending made sense. Basically I tried to get out that Kate wanted Jack's help, and for Jack to let her help him, and she did it in the best way she knew how. Or something like that. Lol. So next story should be up soon. Tonight at the soonest, some time next week at the latest. But I still get two long nights of computer work ahead of me and a few hours tonight. I know exactly how I want to start it, and a pretty good idea of how I want to end it. Well, I promised you a good, Jate ending, and I hope that suit you. I enjoyed writing it, love it more like, and I hope you understand that the few times I write romance, I don't focus on action as much as I do emotion and feeling, which I feel is far more important in any good love stories. Not that I'm calling Lost a love story, lol! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I don't want to name you all for fear of naming someone twice or misspelling a name, because I love you all! Yall rock! I wrote this story over spring break while I've been sick, and you guys just made my day! THANK YOU!

Working summary for my next fic

Wish You Were Here: The survivors work together to try to learn more about the mysterious new castaway, who has a few secrets of her own, while Boone searches the new crash site, which welcomes another new survivor. Alex-centric.

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You have no idea how much I appreciate you guys! I hope you enjoyed it and come back for the next fic, no pressure though, (wink).

October Sky


End file.
